


Speechless

by P_Artsypants



Series: ML Oneshots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stoneheart, origins setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: In a world where everyone has a soulmark, the first words their soulmate will say to them, Marinette is born without one.But Adrien Agreste has two. Curious, considering he's mute.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a soulmate AU.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not have a soulmark. In a world where everyone had one, whether the soulmate ended up being romantic, platonic, or even family, Marinette had nothing. Soulmarks were commonly found on the wrist or on the chest above the heart, and words. In fact, the first words the soulmate would say upon meeting them.

There was a curious case of a pair of twins who had absolute gibberish written on them, but later in life they realized it was baby speak, and they shared the same soul, as well as appearance.

But very very rarely was someone born without a soulmark. Marinette had even been taken to a specialist to be examined. But there was nothing to be found. Just flawless skin.

As she grew older, she began to resent the word ‘soulmark’. Sure, her parents matched, and they lived happily ever after, and she was happy for them.

But as rumors of her missing mark grew, the more resentful she became.

“You don’t have a soulmark, so no one will ever love you!” Chloe Bourgeois had said.

The phrase ‘stick and stones’ had not been any comfort, and Marinette had run home crying. It wasn’t fair. Why was she to be all alone in the world?

“Perhaps there’s someone else out there without a mark too, and you can bond over that.” Her mother had tried to placate. But it was little comfort. Bonding with someone over not having a bond? Stupid.

By time she had entered high school, she had grown to despise all talk of soulmates. She met a friend, Alya, who had just started at the school. And within minutes of meeting her classmates, she had found her soulmate, Nino.

Her mark read, ‘what are you, some kind of journalist?’ And likewise, Nino’s mark said, ‘Sorry, I thought a kiss was most appropriate.’

It was funny, and surely they would laugh about it someday at their wedding.

“Marinette,” Alya had said afterwards. “What does your soulmark say? Maybe I can help you find them!”

“Don’t you know anything?” Chloe had sneered across the room. “Dupain-Cheng doesn’t have a soulmark, because no one will love her!”

“That’s bullshit!” Alya shouted, slamming her hands down. “I just met her, and I love her!” Alya hugged Marinette for emphasis.

Marinette appreciated the gesture, but pulled out of her arms. “I really don’t have a soulmark...and I don’t like talking about it.”

“That’s understandable. Sorry for mentioning it.”

And with that misunderstanding out of the way, their friendship was on the way to growth.

Then she received Ladybug’s earrings.

Tikki had explained all the superpowers, the duties, and a little even about the history. “You’ll have a partner, the wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous. He’ll be your other half. Maybe even your soulmate!”

Marinette nearly shut the box at that. “I don’t have a soulmate.” She said bitterly, coming back to the same story again in one day. “No soulmark.”

“No soulmark?” The kwami parroted sadly. “Oh…well,” she perked up. “That doesn’t mean you can’t find a great connection with someone. Like me! We’re bonded now!”

Tikki being so casual about her condition put Marinette at ease. She breathed deeply. “Okay, what do I need to do?”

“Just say, ‘Tikki, spots on!’”

—

Travel by yo-yo wasn’t…exactly what she was cut out for. She had amazing reflexes and strength in this form, but she didn’t quite know how to control it.

Which is how she ended up getting tangled up with her new partner.

“I’m so so sorry! I’m Mar—madly clumsy…” She said, dislodging them.

He didn’t say anything in response, but he grinned widely, dancing a little on his feet.

“You must be my partner then,” she said. “The Black Cat.”

He nodded with excitement.

“What should I call you?”

He stuck his tongue out and flicked his bell at his throat.

“Uh, Chat Noir then?”

He grinned, nodding again. Then he grew serious and pointed over to a collapsing building. If there was an akuma around, that’s probably where he’d be. Chat Noir extended his baton and took off.

“Hey! Where are you going?!”

He saluted back and ran into the fray.

—

Chat Noir was fun. Though he tried very hard in earnest to fight, there was just this air of light heartedness to him. Especially since he just kept smiling at her whenever their eyes met. She, on the other hand, was totally nervous and deadly serious as they fought. After Chat wasted his Cataclysm, she summoned her Lucky Charm to force the note from Stoneheart’s hand. Then she captured the butterfly, purifying it, and marked the completion of their first heroic duty. With a big smile, full of respect and adoration, Chat Noir took her hand and kissed it, then saluted and took off running.

It wasn’t until after he left that she realized he never said a word. They just had such good synchronization, words weren’t necessary. She pondered this for only a moment, until she realized that lunch was over and it was time to get back to school.

—

Adrien Agreste was born with two soul marks. In an age where everyone had one, the first words their soulmate would say to them.

But he had a sentence, and then an inch lower, he had another. Doctors were baffled, having never seen this before. Could he be lucky enough to have two soulmates? There was no way of knowing!

Except Gabriel Agreste thought he figured it out. His beloved son Adrien did have two soulmates, but not at the same time. It was likely that the first would pass away, and so he’d get another. For this reason, he figured he’d save his son the heartache and keep him home, and safe.

Because that was the only reasonable explanation, right?

Not that Adrien was ever able to dispute it, being mute and all.

Adrien was elated. After a handful of wonderful revelations, his day was still not over. No one would stop him from going to school! It may be the second half of the day, but it’s better than nothing.

He stormed up the steps, hearing the car come to a screeching halt behind him.

“Adrien!” Called Nathalie. “Your father will be furious!”

He waved them off and burst into the courtyard.

School. He was finally here. Students noticed him and clambered over for a chance to get his autograph or photo. He smiled and politely signed whatever was handed to him, before he was grabbed by the arm and forcefully ripped away by Chloe Bourgeois.

He loved Chloe, well, as much as one could love her. But this was his chance to meet new people, listen to the first words they said when they saw him.

Chloe dragged him into the classroom. “And this is Miss Bustier’s room, and this is your spot right here in front of me.” She patted the desk in the front of the room.

Adrien nodded in understanding.

Then Chloe glanced over to the desk next to him. “You want to see something funny?”

Again, he nodded, liking funny things. Chloe spat her gum out and put it in Sabrina’s hands. Then Sabrina stuck it to the chair with a little smirk.

Adrien did not think it was funny, and expressed so by crossing his arms and glaring at her.

“Oh don’t be like that Adrikins. She had it coming.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and got to work trying to unstick the gum, but it was nasty.

“Excuse me, blondie, what do you think you’re doing?”

Goosebumps covered his arms as the phrase rolled over him. Could it be? Both sentences in one day?

He turned and looked at her, a black haired angel with eyes blue as the sky…and narrowed in fury. “Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Even if he could speak, he didn’t think he would be able to reply. Though, he tried, opening his mouth but making no noise.

“Do you even know who you’re talking to?” Chloe asked with snark.

“Your new little toady?” Marinette quipped back.

“As if I would ever make Adrien lift a finger for me! This is Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste. He’s a famous model _and he’s mute you insensitive bitch!_ ”

Marinette shrunk, only slightly. “Oh, sorry…but I still don’t appreciate you putting gum on my chair!”

Adrien was panicking. He definitely didn’t want to get on her bad side. He quickly gestured that no, that is not what he was trying to do. He pointed to Chloe, then pointed to the chair, and then pointed to himself and gestured plucking something off.

“You…were trying to take it off?”

He nodded vehemently.

“Oh…I’m sorry for yelling at you then.”

He waved her off like it was no big deal. Then took her hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it.

Marinette blushed at the action.

“Ugh, don’t waste your time on her, Adrikins!”

Adrien held a finger in front of his lips, asking her to be quiet, then he turned back to Marinette, looking at her with adoration. Then he took hold of the hem of his shirt and hiked it up to show his chest.

She saw his soulmark. Both of them.

_I’m so so sorry! I’m Mar—madly clumsy._

And then a few inches lower.

_Excuse me, blondie, what do you think you’re doing?_

Marinette read them over and over and then looked up to meet his beaming face. This was Chat Noir. Her soulmate. She finally had a soulmate, and the only reason she didn’t have a soulmark was because he couldn’t speak.

“I didn’t think you existed…” She whispered, tears in her eyes. “I thought…I would be all alone…”

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

No words were needed after that. They had finally found each other.


End file.
